Starting Again
by Daptor Slade
Summary: Ash is starting his career again. Then what happened to the old one. Old one No longer exist. How? When? Answer is in Story. Want a new Experience which is different from Anime's Story( but charachters are same). Then Come...


EITHER YOU DIE A HERO OR

LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE YOURSELF

BECOME VILLAIN.

Intro

A beatiful forest , which is settled away from limelight of cities, in the foothills of

Mt. coronet.

Accorring to the legends , Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. Arceus created Dialgia , Palkia and Giratina at the spear pillar as well as the Adament, Lustrous and Griseous orbs ,and then fell into an unending sleep on the highest point of the mountain. That is why this place is known as a Legendary place where Legends are born.

Now let me tell you the story of the retribution of a man.It was the matter of days...

A treehouse in the middle of the forest ,A good place to live apart from the world and And to hide from the dangers of the forest(like wild pokemons and other things). There was not something special in that treehouse only two wooden chair , a radio some groceries(made of wood) and a small bed.

4 o'clock in the evening and he's just raised from sleep. He washed his face with water and took an apple to eat and on the radio. The sound of the radio woke up his pokémon.

"pika" pikachu rubbished in sleep.

"sorry buddy . I am listening the news."

In the radio { radio rj} " ...Official statement from Pokémon league has been issued.I am very happy to announce that soon we are going to organize Pokémon Tournament of this year and it will take place in Indigo plateu. The general structure of each League Conference is similar:Trainersmust register for the region'sPokémon Leaguebefore they earn any of the region's Badges, something which they can do at seemingly anyPokémon Centeror with aPokémon Professor, and then must win at least eight of the region'sBadgesin order to be able to register for the competition.

The tournament competition itself has an opening and closing ceremony.

The day after the ceremonial torch has been lit, in some of the regional leagues the qualifying rounds begin so as to weed out Trainers who have gotten the required eight Badges, but are not yet skilled enough to continue, and those who survive move on to the preliminary rounds. In other regional leagues, instead, the preliminary rounds will begin right away, and will continue for several days until the top sixteen Trainers have been decided. At this point, there is a short break in the competition so that the Trainers and their Pokémon may rest, followed by the start of the final round. the final rounds, most, if not all, battles areFull Battles, with each Trainer competing with six Pokémon on each side. All battles are conducted in the main stadium, and Trainers move up the tournament tree insingle-elimination style. The winning Trainer, upon defeat of their opponent, is awarded a trophy.I wish best of luck to all of you who are interested in it. Yours Charles Goodshaw."

Upon hearing this news, there was a strange peace in that little hut.

"So what do you say Pikachu Should we take part in it."

"pika(yes you should).

Again in radio " The league has 9 months to start. Trainers have a lot of time to win the badge and to make a trip to themselves."

"Go and tell everyone to be ready we are going to go on a new journey."

After all he got the chance that he was waiting for." It started at that and now it will end there. After all, the time has come when I tell the world what hatred is.

7 months later

As the days were approaching, the anxiety of the trainers was increasing. Our hero is preparing for his return by He has won all the badges.

A beautiful day in the kanto region. It was 6 o'clock in the morning.

The wind was blowing. The sun was not yet raised. " How lovely is the day.Mom i miss you." A strange silence came in the place where he and his Pokémon were training.

When he remembers his mother, then he remembers everything that happened to him.

All his Pokémon friends knew what had passed on him.

... Time skips ( only 1 week left)

Almost all Pokémon trainers have arrived. All with the same passion that they have to win this tournament .

The lively initiative has increased in Indigo Plateau. TV reporters, tourists, all have come to be part of that festival.

Our hero has also come. But he did not come with the passion to win. He has come back to get back the lost glory of his family.

Flashhhhback(4 years)

"Looking at all the evidence and witnesses, this court decides that pokemon league take his license back from Ash Kethun Andsentenced him to two years in prison."

As soon as the decision was taken, the applause started in the room.

(whisper

"He was worthy of that punishment..."

" I agree with you")

His mother fell unconscious. And he just stood tilted down the eyes.

There was nothing left to say. He was scattered. The boy who once used to be a hero in everybody's eyes had become a villain today.

This was the day when the goodness inside Ash had died.

He was being taken to jail. People were giving him abuses...

3month later ( still in flashback)

In jail...

" A bad news for you . Your mother commitef sucide." the jailer said.

"No it can not be true ."

"Yes it is."

fate had given him such a tremendous blow. It took years to recover...

He will not forgive anyone, no one...

Now he was just changed inside...

BACK IN PRESENT

It was evening. He was roaming in the city to recreate the mind. He had his pokémon skeptille with him.

He thought of sitting in the park for a while.

There was a lot of crowd in the park. Some small children were playing with their Pokémons. Some children were insisting on buying ice cream from their parents. Old men were sitting alone.

He called Sceptile back to the Pokeball And went to buy an ice cream from the Ice Cream Center.

"Give me a chocolate ice cream."

"ok here's your order. Fifty scents sir"

"There you go."

"Thank you Sir."

"Welcome."

After buying ice cream he sat near the Olds. The old man next to him saw him with a strange look and smiled.

"what"he said .

"Never seen a young boy sitting with old age".

"Hope you see now."

"I see You are a smart young man."

"How??"

"Old man knows the exception."

" I didn't get it." he said with a confused look.

" Soon you will get."

And then the old man got up from there and walked away.

Ash just kept watching him.


End file.
